Hikaru
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | affiliation = Six Directions | previous affiliation = Imawashī | occupation = | team = Six Directions | previous team = Imawashī | partner = Riki Nagakura | previous partner = | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = | alignment = | family = | education = Yuengiri Academy | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not yet revealed }} Hikaru (輝, radiance), formerly a trainee with the Ryū Order, was a member of the resurgent Imawashī. He was part of the division responsible for the destruction of the Six Directions, and thus took orders from Dastan Shiba. Following his defeat during the Second Battle of Nishiendo, Hikaru was taken into custody by Riki Nagakura, and later defected. He the Imawashī's membership to Riki and subsequently joined his old classmates, with the condition they help him rescue Akane. Appearance Hikaru is a soft-featured young man with orange-coloured hair and a lean physique, roughly on a height with Kentaro himself. He seems to carry himself with the assurance of a warrior. His attire consists of a red kosode and white hakama.Putting Names to the Faces Personality During his time with the Ryū Order, Hikaru was responsible for much of the isolation Kentaro experienced as a child, bullying the latter and turning the other children in their class against him. This in itself was a display of his cunning though this would ultimately come back to bite him.Recruitment Drive The mere sight of Hikaru caused Kentaro to angrily declare that he would enjoy killing his first true rival, suggesting he was not well liked. His cool demeanour is rarely shattered. During a meeting of the Imawashī Hikaru noted that Kurokawa Kōhai's appearance amongst them was solely so Oda Kōhai -- whom he referred to dismissively as the Big-man -- could show he meant business.Cat's Eye Thus far the only time Hikaru has lost his cool was upon the return of Riki Nagakura, whom everyone believed died during the Collapse, Hikaru included. Riki was responsible for almost killing Hikaru in the past and reminded him of this fact, pointedly telling him that Ino Hiroshi isn't around to save him this time.Second Battle of Nishiendo Upon processing this information however he ultimately returned to his calm self, pointedly telling Riki afterwards that he was nothing more than Kentaro's lapdog. Riki revealed during a conversation with Hikaru following the latter's capture that Hikaru had once changed himself for the better following a near-death experience at the hands of the Soulless, suggesting he wasn't always a bad guy. When questioned on why he reverted to his old persona Hikaru replied that Riki would not understand, before then cutting their conversation short. Riki would eventually drag the truth from him however. Hikaru revealed the only reason he was even on the Imawashī's side was that they had Akane, seemingly a member of the organization, kept as a hostage. Hikaru threw his lot in with Kentaro on the condition Kentaro help him rescue Akane.One on One Meeting: Hikaru's Resolve Revealed Hikaru has been described as an adherent of justice. Riki claims he used to spout about justice this, and justice that, which Kentaro agreed with. Riki would later use this point to convince Akiye that he was a potential recruit to the Six Directions. History Hikaru was once a junior member of the Ryū Order. He trained at the Yuengiri Academy in Horiwari, and was part of the same class as Kentaro Hiroshi, Akane, and Riki Nagakura. His instructor was Dastan Shiba. He bullied the latter consistently and without remorse regarding his natural , and turned the children against Kentaro, essentially making his childhood a misery. On the training field the two where equals, considering the other as a rival, but there was little respect. It is unknown when he left Horiwari but he was eventually scouted by the new Imawashī, joining their ranks.Fleeing the Imawashi Prior to this Riki, in retribution for Kentaro's bullying, left Hikaru on the verge of death, requiring him to be healed by Ino Hiroshi. Sometime later Hikaru came upon a group of Soulless who had infiltrated Horiwari through unknown means. Rather than report this Hikaru opted to face the creatures alone and was quickly driven into a desperate situation, with his so-called friends fleeing quickly, thus abandoning him to his fate. Kentaro, Jinta and many others ignored the situation, claiming they did not care. Hikaru was only saved by the intervention of the very same person who had earlier beat him to an inch of his life: Riki. In the wake of this incident Hikaru resolved to change for the better. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Testing the Waters arc *Fleeing the Imawashi *Fatherly Intervention *Putting Names to the Faces (as a recording) Braving the Waves arc *Cat's Eye *Second Battle of Nishiendo *Recruitment Drive Navigating the Waters arc *One on One Meeting: Hikaru's Resolve Revealed *Secrets Revealed *Solitary Invasion Powers and abilities : Hikaru was one of six individuals pointed out by Kensei and Shūhei to be on-par with typical Captain-class Shinigami. Kidō: Hikaru fired an unknown Hadō spell that was ultimately blocked by Kentaro's defensive usage of the Niten. Hohō: Hikaru has the necessary speed to keep-up with Captain-class combatants. Zanjutsu: Hikaru was Kentaro's equal throughout their tenure at the Yuengiri academy. Considering Kentaro's advanced skills even then it can be inferred that Hikaru is a formidable swordsman. With a single attack Hikaru almost deprived Kentaro of his dominant sword-arm. Stealth: Hikaru was capable of remaining hidden and launching an ambush that almost deprived Kentaro of his dominant sword-arm without alerting anyone to his presence, demonstrating not only skill in stealth but a degree of cunning as well. Zanpakutō Hikaru's Zanpakutō is a standard with a rectangular guard with two circular sides and two straight sides. He carries it sheathed across his back. Like Kentaro he wields a Zanpakutō forged by Kenji Hiroshi. *' :' Unknown. *' :' Not yet revealed. Behind the scenes References and notes Category:Male Category:Characters